Alibi Cinta
by makrofag
Summary: Sakura percaya betul jika cinta itu bukan apa adanya tapi ada apanya./A gratitude for sava kaladze and Ay/embun pagi, terima kasih atas bingkisan imutnya!


**a.n: **Ficlet aneh yg saya buat gara2 keranjingan-gatel-dan menggebu2 pingin nulis ItaSaku lagi gara2 kado imut dari kak **sava kaladze** dan kak **Ay**.

**We had been knew that ItaSaku isn't mine! I just use it for a soul composure and didn't get any profit!**

* * *

**A grateful gift** for **Ay** and **sava kaladze**

From **RUKI's marionette**

**Volunteered** present

**Alibi Cinta **

* * *

SAKURA PERCAYA BETUL JIKA CINTA ITU BUKAN APA ADANYA TAPI ADA APANYA! Ia tak bisa mencerna pemikiran Ino ke dalam jutaan sel-sel dalam otaknya jika cinta itu tak perlu suatu alasan yang jelas, kau hanya bertemu, terpana, penjajakan, dan jatuh cinta, selesai! Itu tidak semudah itu, butuh proses yang panjang, waktu yang lama, dan lika-liku yang serumit benang _buntel _sebelum kau pada akhirnya mengatakan aku-jatuh-cinta!

"Ah, terlalu lama berpikir cepat tulis!"

"Tidak semudah itu, Ino-Pig!"

"Aduh kau menulis satu kalimat saja lebih lama dari acara belanja kita, Sakura-Forehead!"

Benarkah? Sakura cepat-cepat melihat arlojinya dan menepuk jidatnya setelah itu. ia mengetuk-ngetukkan penanya sembari berpikir, secarik kertas kecil di tangannya sudah lecek karena sering ia remas dan kejatuhan peluh dari telapak tangannya. Sungguh rasanya ini seperti tes masuk surga saja, harus benar-benar betul, salah sekali saja neraka tempatmu berada.

"Aduh, Sakura, kau 'kan sudah berkali-kali keliling Bali! Buat apa kau mempertaruhkan otak warasmu untuk undian ini?"

Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya. Ini seperti teka-teki harta karun, kau seperti mempunyai peta dan tahu tempat itu, hanya saja kau belum menemukan tanda x disana, mungkin sekarang Sakura merasa dirinya adalah awak kapal Jack Sparrow yang gila harta atau seperti Sherlock Holmes yang gila menemukan pelaku kriminalitas.

"Tunggu, lima—lima menit lagi!" Sakura menyodorkan lima jarinya di depan hidung Ino dan kembali berkutat dengan tes-nya kali ini.

"Ah ya kau mengatakan lima dua kali jadi satu jam ya." Ino membuka resleting tasnya dan mulai berselancar di dunia maya mungkin dengan ini lima puluh lima menit bisa berlalu lebih menyenangkan.

Sementara Sakura masih sibuk mengerti maksud pertanyaan di dalam kertas leceknya.

_Apa yang membuat Anda jatuh cinta pada pasangan Anda?_

Sakura mengetukkan jarinya di atas dagunya, ia sedang berpikir, kira-kira apa yang membuatnya jatuh hati _sepenuh_ hidupnya kepada suaminya—oh bahkan ia tidak jatuh hati _setengah_ mati seperti orang lainnya—jadi apa alasanya? Kalau Ino menuliskan cinta tidak butuh alasan dan aku mencintai suamiku apa adanya.

Alasan sok romantis, batin Sakura.

"Karena suamiku tampan?" bisik Sakura, memang benar suaminya tampan dan sempat menjadi incaran wanita-wanita genit di kantornya tetapi masa' hanya karena suaminya tampan sih? Jadi kalau ada lelaki yang lebih tampan ia akan meninggalkan suaminya begitu? "Tidak, tentu tidak."

"Jadi alasan sifat dan perilaku pasti bukan jawabannya." Benar cerdas, misterius, bertanggung jawab, keren dan segala yang sempurna untuk karakter Gary Sue bukan alasan utama untuk mencintai seseorang. " Apa mungkin karena suara seksinya saat memanggilku di detik pertama ia membuka matanya?" Ya Sakura tahu Itachi sangat seksi di pagi hari, bukan karena tubuh atletisnya yang sering polos di balik selimut mereka itu, tapi ini karena suaranya. Sakura akan memerah secara otomatis saat ia mencoba membangunkan Itachi dan mendengar Itachi memanggilnya 'Sayang'.

"Sialan!" Sakura mengumpat merasakan pipinya memanas. Membayangkan Itachi menyebut panggilan sayang tiap pagi saja sudah membuat tubuhnya bergetar. "Jadi karena akulah yang dipanggilnya pertama kali saat ia bangun pagi?" Tentu tidak, tak jarang loh itachi mengatakan 'lima menit lagi, Sayang' di pagi hari meski masih ada kata sayang.

"Karena ia mencintaiku?" Memang Itachi dulu yang menyukainya barulah setelah Sakura terpesona dengan kegigihan pemuda itu iaikutan jatuh cinta seluruh hidupnya, semua orang tentu tahu Sasuke Uchiha adalah satu-satunya pemuda yang Sakura cintai kala itu. "Tentu tidak, Naruto mencintaiku—aku tahu itu, dan aku tak mencintainya juga!"

Kembali Sakura dibuat bingung! Ia menatap sekeliling mencari inspirasi namun gagal, tak ada apapun yang menjurus pada keagungan cintanya pada Itachi selain para pemuda tampan-tampan yang hilir mudik di sekitar café, yang ada sih pemandangan ini membuatnya berbelok arah mencintai pria lain yang jauh lebih muda, tampan, dan sempurna. Tapi sepertinya Sakura tak tertarik pada mereka meskipun ada beberapa segelintir pria yang menggodanya dengan kedipan mata atau lambaian tangan, mereka cukup oke tapi rasanya Sakura tidak tertarik.

"Mereka tidak menarik!" ujarnya, tiba-tiba Sakura menegakkan badannya dan menarik tutup penanya dan mengapitnya di antara bibirnya. Ia mulai menulis, menulis dengan kecepatan penuh takut kalau-kalau nanti lupa dengan serentetan kata-kata yang mampir lewat di otaknya. Ia tak peduli dengan tulisan tangannya yang terlihat jelek dan tidak rapi. Otaknya berlari cepat dibandingkan coretan penanya.

"Selesai!" Sakura mengangkat tinggi-tinggi secarik kertasnya, membaca ulang dan tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

* * *

"Bodoh!" umpat Itachi saat membaca jawaban Sakura dari koran pagi ini. Hari ini keluarga kecil Uchiha mendapat kabar bahagia, salah satu anggotanya memenangkan sayembara cinta dan sebuah tiket pesawat dan uang tunai sudah ada di depan mata. "Alasan konyol."

"Biarin! Yang penting menang!" Sakura melanjutkan acara menghitung hadiah uangnya, ia tak mau dibohongi jika jumlah uang yang dituliskan berbeda dengan yang di dapatkan. "Cocok!"

"Mana mungkin kau menganggap hanya akulah pria di dunia ini."

"Memang, aku sendiri tak percaya aku menulis itu, tapi sepertinya benar hanya kaulah pria di mataku Itachi hingga aku tak peduli dengan pria manapun yang lebih sempurna di dunia ini."

Itachi mengelus dada, sedikit bahagia jika istrinya itu begitu mencintainya dan setia padanya dan banyak kecewa wanita itu pandai menggombal. Karena sejauh yang ia dengar, pasangan yang kerap kali berkata manis adalah seseorang yang pandai bersilat lidah karena kata-kata itu ia dapat dari _perjalanannya_. "Kau tidak mengatakan itu pada setiap pria tampan bukan?"

_Buagh._

Sakura menjitak Itachi keras dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam menahan amarah. "Jangan merusak momen indah ini… Jelek!"

Itachi tertawa kecil dan memeluk istri yang dicintainya itu. "Kau tahu tidak mengapa aku mencintaimu?"

Sakura menggeleng, agak penasaran juga akan alasan Itachi, "apa?"

"Karena kau satu-satunya wanita di dunia ini."

_Buagh. _

Jitakan lagi tetapi lebih keras, "itu jawabanku! Kau hanya mengganti kata pria dengan wanita, Imbisil!"

Cinta pasti ada alasannya meski alasan konyol sekalipun.

Lalu pria-pria di dunia ini apa bagimu? Wanita, eh?

-**FIN-**

* * *

**This story only is 925 words.**

Ah saya bikin satu fic lagi yang gak jelas, niatnya flufi tapi kenapa jadi garing begini? =_=; orzz~ Gomen ne kak sava dan kak Ay cumin bisa bikin yg standar. Makasih buat bingkisannya, oh iya fic ini juga buat ultahnya kak Aya deh haha. Maaf dobel2 haha #escape

anyway kritik dan saran ditunggu di kotak **review**!


End file.
